Not that Easy
by That Fire Inside
Summary: Skye Grey works for Sector 13 where she dedicated herself to her job. When she finally takes time off, it is interrupted and she is assigned to the Enterprise to keep playboy Kirk in line. Will she succeed? Read and find out what happens. Kirk/OC
1. Chapter 1

Not that Easy

Summary: Skye Grey works under the elite and super secret part in the Starfleet Intelligence known as Section 31. She dedicates herself to her job, however after Skye finds herself assigned to the USS Enterprise after young James Kirk acts too foolhardy for the federation to tolerate.

Chapter 1:

The mission had finally ended and Skye was shipped back to Earth for a well deserved leave. She had left the soon to be Vulcan colony after spending six months researching its life forms and ensuring it would be safe for colonization. Serving under an older Vulcan who looked oddly like Captain Spock had opened her eyes. She never understood how they worked until serving under Spock Senior. Vulcans she realized that they use their logic like humans use their emotions. That was something she still was working out much to her frustration.

As the shuttle landed at the dock in what was once Golden Gate Park, Skye gathered her things and immediately reported to Admiral Pike. He wasnt her normal C.O (Commanding Officer) but as she was leaving Space Command she was told to report to him while on Earth, as she might be temporarily reassigned away from her normal investigations. Skye didnt mind though, she knew Admiral Pike from her childhood. His wife lived next door and would babysit Skye, when Admiral Pike was on leave he would entertain her for hours with his stories of his adventures out in space. It had seemed only natural to Skye that she would join the Federation when she was old enough much to her parents disapproval.

As she reached his office she discovered that Admiral Pike was regretfully not alone. He was speaking with Captain Kirk. Every female it seemed in the galaxy had heard of his play boy antics, and Skye had made sure she knew his face. She knew this was his hunting ground, and wanted to know who she needed to avoid ahead of time. Skye of course always did her homework. Smiling to spite her bad luck she knocked on the door frame.

Admiral Pike I was told to report to you once I landed. She said standing at attention. The Admiral turned to face her and smiled gently at her.

At ease Captain Grey, I take it your flight went well? he asked, making small talk. Indeed, it was far shorter than I expected. She replied. Kirk decided to turn and look at her for the first time.

You spent so much time on assignments that took you so far away you must have forgotten how close home was. You know if you came back more often it would be easier trip to remember. Pike said.

Dont push me into something you know wont end well Sir. She replied.

You know Eunice would love to catch up with you, its been a long time.

While that true I will see what I can do to improve that while Im on leave. Skye replied.

I will believe that so long as you at lease promise to give her a call.

I think I can promise that. She replied

Good, it would make her year. Now do you know how to find where youre staying?

I could help you with that. Names Kirk, James Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise. Kirk said, finally introducing himself while winking one eye at her.

Im sure CaptainKirk that you would be willing to do much more than that. She retorted. She looked at Pike to see a small smirk appear on his face at her rejection.

Now you two should try to get along, the captains quarters are located in the same area if you did not know Captain Grey, so you two will be seeing a fair amount of one another until Captain Kirks leave finishes in two days. Admiral Pike said to cut tension. I have nothing by way of assignments for you as of now Captain Grey, you may go unpack since we both know you came straight here.

Actually Admiral I have been given permission to stay off base. Skye said.

Indeed? Where would you be staying. Pike asked.

I will be at the old house. I plan on refurbishing it for resale while Im here. She replied.

I see, well perhaps Commander Spock or Captain Kirk would be willing be help with the heavy lifting before their leave is over.

Indeed I would have no problem helping. Kirk interjected.

Im sure you wouldnt, however Im not sure I want you knowing where I live.

I dont think youd regret telling me. He replied with a lazy grin spreading on his face.

Admiral if you no longer need me I would like to get home before it grows too dark.

Of course, have a safe drive, and you are more than welcome to join Eunice and I for dinner tomorrow night.

Thank you, if it isnt tomorrow would be wonderful. Skye smiled before she turned and left trying to remember her way to where the parking structure was that she had parked her motorcycle in. She went to the lockers to change out of her uniform and into street clothes. She then walked aimlessly for several minutes until she found someone she knew well enough to ask for directions.

Commander Spock! she said, hoping he would hear, he was several feet away speaking with a young woman a few years older than she.

Captain Grey, It has been a long time since we last saw one another. How are you faring? he asked after politely turning his attention to her.

I am fine, lost however. I dont know where the structure is where vehicles are parked, unfortunately it has been far to long since I was last here.

It has been longer since that since we have seen one another. Spock replied.

That is true. I apologize for that. If you arent doing anything tonight perhaps we can catch up.

I have no plans, if you desire we can discuss dinner as I guide you to your motorcycle.

That sounds good to me. Skye replied. I see things seem to be the same with yourself and Uhura or have circumstances improved?

You have not changed, getting straight to the point. You do not like to beat around the bush as I recall. We are fine, thank you for your inquiry, how have you been?

Well, working. She replied.

Thats correct, you do tend to work a great deal. Here is the lot you would have most likely parked in. I would suggest 8pm for dinner on base if you desire.

That would work for me, would you like to do drinks after, Uhura would be more than welcome to join.

I will let you know after I discuss this wit her. I would have no problem continuing however. Have a safe drive.

Skye smiled and turned to her bike. Hello beautiful, Im so sorry I left you alone for so long. She said lifting the cover protecting her bike. You look just as beautiful as the day I left though. I bet youre just aching for a long ride. She said running her hand along the bars.

Id love to hear how you talk to the men you spend the night with. You must drive them wild. A familiar voice said.

I have no doubt that you would just love that Captain Kirk. She said slowly turning to face him. To hear every last word I utter during those stolen moments. She continued leaning close enough for her breath to gently caress his face. Backing up she turned to face her bike and sat on it. I do hope you enjoy tonights conquest Captain. She smiled.

You are more then welcome to be that girl tonight. I promise I wont bite, that is unless you ask me to. Captain Kirk answered after a moments pause.

That will be something I must turn down. I have other plans. Enjoy your night Captain. Skye said before starting the engine and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Not that Easy

Summary: Skye Grey works under the elite and super secret part in the Starfleet Intelligence known as Section 31. She dedicates herself to her job, however after Skye finds herself assigned to the USS Enterprise after young James Kirk acts too foolhardy for the federation to tolerate.

Chapter 2

She knew riding without a helmet was never a good idea but it was such a wonderful sensation of feeling the wind just blowing through her hair. This was one sensation she had missed while on duty. She looked around the city surrounding her and smiled, she had grown up in this area and had many good memories of her youth spent here.

Her house was just miles across the Golden Gate in a small but well off community. As she reached the main street she remembered to get herself a small amount of groceries before going home. Turning up the long road that would end with her house, Skye felt her heart jump in her heart. _Its__ been four years since I was last on this road, almost seven since I lived here._ She thought. Steeling herself she drove up the road until her childhood home appeared, frowning she parked in front of the house and reached into one of her saddle bags pulling out a single key. Walking up to the front door she gently turned the key and stepped inside. Dust greeted her every sense as she closed the door.

"Well I guess I have my work cut out for me. Lets start with some light shall we?" she muttered to herself." Fresh air would be just as pleasant I imagine too." Turning she opened the windows facing the ocean and then the ones across the room, hoping to cause a breeze.

"Well lets dust first, repair later, this will take a lot longer than I thought." She muttered. Looking at the stairs she decided to grab her cleaning tools and start at the top. The first room she entered was the master bedroom. Looking down at her watch she set the timer to remind her of dinner before scanning the room.

It was simple and painted light beige that is once more windows had been opened. Huge bay windows had long nearly translucent curtains gently blowing in the off shore breeze. A small bedside table graced both sides of the master bed, they had been painted white, and each table had identical vases filled with long dead roses, and alarm clocks both sides also had books however those werent the same. The bed was made, its peach and yellow patterned comforter giving little color to the room. One wall had white book shelves with books laying neatly on their sides, pictures of a couple and their daughter stood between those books, and on the wall before the second set of shelves started there was a picture of the daughter. Above this picture was two more both of same the daughter. The second shelf was much like the first.

Skyes attention focused however on the girl. The pictures were in sequential order, and she was surprised they were there. They shouldnt have been. She was told they had been destroyed. The first picture showed the daughter in a long white dress, her hair done elegantly and she was looking coyly over her shoulder at the camera. The next she was in graduation robes, diploma in one hand and her hat in the other. Then came the final picture. The daughter in a Federation uniform, a huge smile on her face, it was apparent to anyone that the girl was happy.

A noise downstairs brought Skye out of her trance. "Skye are you there?" a female voice asked.

"Upstairs. I didnt know you still had a key." Skye said once the woman was upstairs.

"Never got rid of it. I knew one day itd come in handy. I see you started in your parents room." She said.

"Figured it was as good as any."

"You know the only reason your father was so upset when you signed up was because he was afraid of losing his little girl." The woman said.

"It would have been nice for him to just tell me that, instead of yelling and telling me to not come into his house again." Skye replied.

"He was never good with emotion. It was all the time he spent with the Vulcan emissary made him use emotion less." The woman said.

"You dont have to give him an excuse Eunice. I mean I understand why he would have been upset. Im their only child and he didnt want to loose his little girl. But he could have said it another way." Skye retorted.

"I remember giving that picture to your mother you know, of you right after your basic training graduation. She had the biggest smile when I told you were top of your class. Your father even smiled for a moment." Eunice replied, her eyes going distant as she remembered that day.

"I bet, he must have been proud. His little girl was a high achiever."

"They were there you know, in the very back. But before you start cleaning I want to show you something, you parents finished days before the accident." Eunice took Skyes hand and led her down the hall into a room two doors down.

"This was dads study. What did they do?" Eunice opened the door and inside was almost as she remembered, however one wall seemed different. Looking she realized that it had been repainted and decorated. two flags were posted near the wall and framed a picture, it was a copy of her graduation photo in full uniform. Outside both flags were framed articles about many of her public and secret achievements. A smile filled Skyes face and a single tear ran down her face at the recognition her estranged parents had given her.

"Everything you did they were so proud of. You should have seen your fathers face when he discovered you were accepted into Section 31. You know he had applied four different times and had been denied each time. When he found out your first application had been accepted and you were already in training I dont think Id seen a prouder moment. He tried to write you, you know. Many times, but never had the heart to send those letters. I bet if the accident hadnt happened you would have made amends."

"Probably but I guess we wont ever get to know. I wish had had the chance to though."

"Would you like help? I dont mind, I dont need to do anything until Chris gets home for dinner." Eunice said.

"That would be wonderful, thank you very much." Skye replied. Slowly she turned and left the office and began cleaning her parents room. The two talked and cleaned until the alarm on Skye's watch went off and she realized the time. "It looks like I should start getting ready to go, Im meeting with an old friend for dinner."

"That's wonderful, but you sure waste no time. Tell me about him."

"Oh no! I'm most definitely friends with him Eunice, hes not my type, too serious, no fun."

"Ah. Well Ill let you get ready then dear. Have fun." Eunice hugged Skye and left. Skye took a quick shower before changing into her favorite black t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans and boot outfit. She went downstairs and hopped into her old car, heading back to base. When she arrived she went inside to find her long time friend. She found him already at a table. Sitting across from him she couldnt help but laugh.

"That grimace on your face doesnt encourage anyone to eat the food you know."

"I misread a label."

"So the impervious Spock is indeed imperfect. Let me get my food and I will be right back." Skye turned to get in line for dinner.

"No need its here, that is if it is still what it was." Spock called.

"Indeed, I truly am a creature of habit arent I? Indeed that is still my preferred dish." Skye sat down and smiled at Spock. "So how have things been since you and I last spoke? I believe it was right after Captain Kirk relieved you and Admiral Pike of your tag team Captains position."

"It was. The Enterprise has become a diplomatic ship, and rarely sees combat these days."

"You still run the simulation programs?"

"No, however my programs are still in use. My position on the Enterprise does not allow me to train in simulation programs. I am on active ship duty currently."

"I doubt you could be any less happy."

"I am hardly unhappy." Spock took a bite of his meal and looked pointedly at Skye.

"I know you Spock, and I know that is untrue. However I understand you wont admit it. So would you mind my asking your thoughts on the Vulcan re population plans?" Skye tried to change topic and find something that wouldnt seem as pushy a subject.

"I believe they would have the same impact a Vulcan would have growing up on our former planet." Spock finished the last few bites of his meal and stood.

"Even if it is without their parents, dont you believe they have a right to know them?" Skye stood, putting her mess in the appropriate places, following after Spock.

"If circumstances were different, as it is no, Vulcans are reared emotionless and this helps them by preventing a potential attachment issues and loss of control. Indeed it is hardly a bad thing to not know their parents. There are children across the universe who face that same issue and still grow up." Spock replied, turning he began walking for the door.

"I suppose." Skye turned to follow but as she turned she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw they annoying blue eyes of Captain Kirk.

"Well look who we have here." Kirk smirked.

"Kirk, what do you want?"

"I was unaware you knew Captain Grey, Captain Kirk." Spock said

"We met earlier, I believe we were on our way out were we not Spock?" Skye asked.

"Indeed? May I join, I have no plans for the evening." Kirk smiled and asked.

"I don't see why not, we were on our way to get some drinks, you may provide the first round." Spock replied. Skye glared at Spock but didnt say anything.

"So Captain Grey, do you have a first name?" Captain Kirk asked as they sat down.

"I may, do you have one? Or are you Captain all the time?" she asked, "So you can make all the girls call you Captain, and make you the big man." She smiled.

"You know my first name already. James."

"Silly me must have forgotten. So is Uhura joining us?"

"She will be here momentarily." Spock replied.

"Well are you going to give me your name?"

"I don't see why I have to."

"Skye! Its been so long how are you?" Uhura asked as she entered the bar and spotted her long time friend. Skye smiled and stood to greet her, not noticing the now knowing smirk on James T. Kirks face.

*^*^*^*

Notes:

I want to thank my reviewers for doing just that. I apologize for grammatical errors its normally late at night and Im not my most alert when I write. Please dont be afraid to tell me your thoughts on the story as its going. Thank you everyone whos added this to their alerts and fav lists, its nice knowing this is such a well accepted story.


	3. Chapter 3

Not that Easy

Summary: Skye Grey works under the elite and super secret part in the Starfleet Intelligence known as Section 31. She dedicates herself to her job, however after Skye finds herself assigned to the USS Enterprise after young James Kirk acts too foolhardy for the federation to tolerate.

Chapter 3

" So where have you been all these years Skye? You seemed to just disappear out of the universe. " Uhura said. " I missed you my friend."

" I was lost in work. You know how I am. " Skye replied.

" But I mean it's been _four_ years since I've heard from you. "

" I know, I am sorry, but I just threw myself into my work and you know why. You know why I was here last and I just couldn't come back and anyone who reminded me of home was someone I could not talk to. " Skye replied. It was then that Kirk stepped between their conversation.

" You mean you're name is Skye Grey? Like Grey Sky? Really you're parents named you that? " he exclaimed. The two continued talking over him.

" But we've known each other since basic! Was it necessary to just leave me out like that? I didn't know where you were, if you were even alive! " Uhura added.

" Alright, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll involve you. " Skye replied.

" Just please don't disappear on me like that again. You do have people who worry over you. " Uhura said, leaning over to hug Skye.

" Don't ignore me!" Captain Kirk said.

" You're here as Spock's friend I said I was too busy." Skye snapped at him.

" You never gave an excuse, just no."

"Even better."

"What's you're problem, you flirted with me before now you're playing that card?" Kirk said

"The not interested one yes, the problem you're still bothering me, now I think that blond over there has eye fucked you enough so why not go over there and enjoy your conquest?" Skye replied.

" Excuse my friend Captain. She doesn't mix well with others." Uhura excuse her friend.

"I see that."

"So lets start this over. Hi, I'm James Kirk, pleasure meeting you Ms?" Captain Kirk said, putting out his hand. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Name's Skye Grey, and yes my parents knew what they were naming me, they thought it was a pretty name for a pretty baby girl." Skye said. Kirk pushed his hand out farther until Skye finally put her hand in his.

"Pleasure to meet you, and Skye is a beautiful name." Kirk said.

"Wow you're really laying it on, so what am I supposed to do now? Get weak in the knees looking into your eyes and just let you have your wicked way with me?" Skye asked, letting her hand stay in Kirks for another few moments. Uhura decided to quietly slip away and spend time with Spock who had been quietly watching.

"Usually what I aim for. So what is this where the poor bastards that meet you turn into ice with that icy cold heart of yours?" Kirk retorted.

"No, they just offer to be the one to melt my heart." Skye smiled, leaning closer and back, angling her neck just enough to have her hair fall away from the farther side, as if to invite him to lean over her to touch it.

"Don't suppose you'll let me try." Kirk said, his eyes glancing to her neck. Skye watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed.

"Not in this lifetime." Skye slowly shifted, her hair covering her neck up once again.

"Well it was worth a try."

"If you're that determined go find another girl Casanova, I'm not going to be a conquest of yours tonight. There's still that blond over there." Skye stood and turned to find her two missing friends. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble with her."

"That's a dismissal if I didn't know one." Kirk said before walking off.

*_*_*_*

Skye woke up early the next morning and worked on her cleaning once again, letting a room to room stereo system play her favorite working out songs as she felt as though she were working out cleaning all the parts of the house. It felt as though it hadn't been touched in decades, and she was cleaning it for the very first time. She would seal one room before moving on into the next. Every room on the upper floor was cleaned ceiling to floor. Some rooms were harder than others but not all. As she was finishing up her last room before lunch she heard her communicator.

"Captain Grey." She said.

"Its Uhura, our leave was ended early so we could go on a important diplomatic mission. I was hoping you could come to base before I left, since I don't know when we'll see each other again." Uhura said.

"I'll be there momentarily." Skye quickly changed out of cleaning clothes and rushed to base. She made it to the deck and was beamed aboard the space station. Looking out one of the massive windows she saw the Enterprise still loading. She heard a noise behind her and saw Uhura rushing to her.

"Listen I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you're one of my closest friends and I worry." Uhura said.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know what was going on that was wrong of me; so how long till you ship off?" Skye asked.

"We have half an hour. What are you doing these days with the Section?"

"Researching a potential planet the Vulcans can colonize. Among other things"

"Not your normal mission. No diplomats need protecting?" Uhura asked.

"After the accident I requested a research and dev assignment. I needed to be able to think and not worry about getting someone killed," Skye admitted. "However I'm willing to bet I'll be reassigned soon, my instinct is just telling me I am."

"Makes sense, but listen to me, you know how to get a hold of me, so please do. You aren't alone. If you need a friend that's why we stay in touch."

"I know. But you know my reply to that."

"Just let the clock do its thing, I promise things will work themselves out in time." Uhura said hugging her friend. Admiral Pike that moment to walk down the hall.

"Why Captain Grey, I didn't realize you knew Ms. Uhura here."

"We met at basic and became best friends. We stay in touch when it's possible." Skye explained. "That is when I remember to."

"Admiral, what brings you so far from Earth today?" Uhura asked.

"Duty. Your mission actually so I am joining you for this mission, don't worry it should be brief that is if everything goes according to plan." He replied.

"Well I guess just Eunice and I are doing dinner tonight." Skye said.

"It was a last minute order." Admiral Pike replied.

_'Boarding call for the USS Enterprise, ship will be departing in five minutes. Boarding call for the USS Enterprise, ship will be departing in five minutes.'_

" That means its time to go. I wish you both luck with your mission." Skye said. "Live long and prosper." They returned her sentiment and turned to get to the ship. Skye walked back and was beamed back down to Earth. She drove back and after eating a small lunch she pushed harder to clean the house. It was dark out when she heard the door open. Rushing downstairs she saw Eunice with a large basket.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about dinner." Skye said rushing down the final few steps.

"Its all good, I'm not surprised, the house is looking lovely by the way." Eunice said. "I brought dinner and enough for you to eat leftovers for several days."

"Thank you that's very kind." Skye cleared the table and the two sat down and began eating. They enjoyed small talk about what was happening on Earth while Skye had been away. Eunice decided to lock up her house and stay with Skye as she was still not comfortable staying alone in her own house. The two talked into the late hours of the night before finally going to bed. The next day was spent doing more cleaning and that night was spent much like the prior. The next morning however, they were discussing what would happen with the nearly completed house.

"So you plan on selling the house?" Eunice asked as she filled a mop bucket with cleaner.

"I may however I have an idea. I may turn this into a small bed and breakfast. It's close enough to downtown. But I would need someone to run the place while I was away." Skye said looking at Eunice.

" You mean me don't you?" I wouldn't mind at all. It would give me something to do while Chris is working."

" Exactly. How do you feel about doing that though?"

" I would love to." Eunice smiled.

"Then it's settled." Skye smiled and picked up a squeegee to clean a window. As she set the bottle of window cleaner down her communicator went off and she was forced to stop cleaning.

"Grey," she said.

"Captain Grey, this is Admiral Mahoney. There has been an issue and we need to call you off leave effective immediately. Pack your bags and be here in uniform within the hour."

"Yes sir." Skye turned to Eunice and received a knowing look. "You already know. I don't know when I'll be back but you know how to get in touch and please make yourself at home here. My bags are still packed." Skye said. Eunice gave her a hug and walked her to the garage where Skye's bike was still parked.

"Have a safe trip." Skye sped to base and made her way quickly to Admiral Mahoney's office. Stepping inside she stood at attention.

"At ease, you are going to be reassigned to the U.S.S Enterprise until further notice. There were complications with their Mission, offending a the leadership of one of the planets applying to Federation Membership. You are to monitor Captain Kirk and ensure he stays in line. You will be energized to land aboard their ship after you have reached the Space Station. Dismissed." Admiral Mahoney turned his back and resumed his work. Skye turned and made her way to the space station. Once there as planned she was sent to the Enterprise where she was greeted by both Uhura and Admiral Pike. Their faces held no smiles

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read and review. I'm glad my story is so well loved. I think its safe to say the bugs have been worked out. If it seems Mary Sueish to anyone I apologize I just write stories how they hit me and indeed every one has elements of Mary Sue in them. Thank you all for reading and thank you to my new beta who's kind enough to help with my grammer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Not that Easy

Summary: Skye Grey works under the elite and super secret part in the Starfleet Intelligence known as Section 31. She dedicates herself to her job, however after Skye finds herself assigned to the USS Enterprise after young James Kirk acts too foolhardy for the federation to tolerate.

Chapter 4

Skye slowly walked down the hall to the captain's quarters, the last place she wanted to be. Kirk was temporarily relieved of his duties pending her arrival. She was among other things to act as his voice of reason when his crew wasn't there. His rooms were closer than she thought and she was knocking on them sooner than she had anticipated. He opened the door looking troubled.

"So you're my baby-sitter? They couldn't have chosen someone else?" he said.

"I'm the best at my job, you should feel honored. Now am I allowed in?" Kirk turned away and Skye followed him, closing the door behind her. "Whatever happened I don't care, my mission is just to keep you in line. That said, if you want to know about me ask, I think its fair since I'm pretty much here to watch you do everything." She sat on his desk as Kirk paced the room.

"Why, Skye?"

"What do you mean?" Skye looked over at Kirk.

"Why were you named Skye?"

"My mother wanted to name me River, but father wanted a practical name. Mother wanted something natural for my name, but Father wanted something that didn't sound bad, like River or um, Winter. So he settled with Skye. Mother liked it because it reminded her of Father, he was away a lot working for the Federation." Skye replied looking down at the floor.

"You mean you're father was Vice Admiral Grey, the man who was responsible for the Vulcan induction to the Federation?"

"That would be him," Skye said.

"He must have been happy to wanted to take after him." Kirk looked over at her.

"Hardly," Skye's eyes still not lifting.

"What do you mean hardly?"

"I was their only child. He knew how dangerous my job could get, he almost died countless times, it made my mother go gray early she got so sick with worry. But he was so mad I did he told me to leave. I haven't spoken with them since. They would send cards though sometimes, mother always wrote fathers name for him though. I tried though; I always sent invitations to my graduations, and any other ceremony I was in. If they were, they did not talk to me." Skye replied looking up finally.

"That's a shame. He would have been proud of you. A Section 31 by the age of 24? That's unheard of," Kirk replied.

"How did you know that?" Skye asked.

"I pulled your records up. Hey, I can't help it! You made me curious. I don't like the mysterious type," Kirk said.

"Then you know that I can kill you twenty different ways without anyone knowing right now?" Kirk's face went white and she smiled. "I can't don't worry, I mean someone might get mad the Captain got killed."

"Damn right."

"So what about you, why James?" Skye asked.

"My grandfather's name."

"I see. So would you like to maybe freshen up, shower, shave and go on deck? I don't think it wise to sit here while Admiral Pike runs the ship will help you. I'll be in here when you are ready to go." To illustrate her point, Skye picked up an article from behind her on the desk and began reading, leaving Kirk no other option.

***

Kirk finished getting ready quicker than Skye had anticipated, and he had a few moments to watch her when she was unaware. Relaxed she seemed a different person. Her blond hair was down for the moment, it was curly, he noticed, not wild just calm long curls. She never seemed to wear much for make up he realized.

He took his though far away as he knew she would be a tough girl to seduce, and the more he thought about it the less he wanted her for a one-night stand. That and the sheer improbability that she was even that type, but then again he knew any girl could be if a guy said the right things. Finally he made his presence known and he watched her finish reading before she looked up. She had bright green eyes, he realized.

"You don't take long. Sure you really did everything?" Skye asked, her face taking on a serious look once again.

"I am, thank you." Kirk turned and let his door slide open, waiting for Skye to go first. "Ladies first," he explained to her confused expression. Skye immediately walked through and he proceeded to lead her towards the bridge.

Once they were there Admiral Pike gave Kirk a short look before turning to speak with Skye. His whole crew was currently pretty mad and he knew it. He had been hiding from the angry women and the angrier married crew members since the incident. Kirk had no idea that the woman he had slept with was married, that she was the wife of their King was something he didn't see coming. How was he supposed to know that Linnet meant queen there, it was a name back on Earth. He somehow felt deep down that it was a set up. He had much respect for people willing to give up their freedom for love or whatever else they reasoned, that took commitment and he knew he didn't have that, or at least no one made him want to even see them more than one night.

He knew he was the guy to see for one-night stands, he also knew the names women called him behind his back. He didn't believe in doing what he had done, and he always remembered asking a girl if she was attached to someone. But then that Linnet had lied and found a way to get caught. He knew something was fishy there. He figured she just didn't agree with her husband and wanted to make the Federation look bad. She didn't want them to join the Federation. He sighed to himself before sitting in a chair set beside his Captain's chair. Skye stood behind him, watching the crew.

"Admiral, I'd like to request permission to leave the bridge as you are here. I would greatly appreciate unpacking and getting to know the ship," her voice suddenly said. Kirk wasn't surprised; she didn't seem to ever enjoy being in one place too long from what he saw of the interactions they had.

" Granted. Dinner will be at 19:30. Be here in time to escort Captain Kirk." Skye must have nodded, as he didn't hear her say anything, just the door slide open and shut.

"What course are we taking, Admiral?" Uhura asked.

"We will be going to the Omega three sector, back to the planet from whence we came, as we may now apologize and keep Captain Kirk in line," Admiral said.

"Permission to leave Admiral?" Kirk asked. He needed to move, suddenly.

"If you must, you will be accompanied by Captain Grey, precede directly to her quarters. You may give her a tour of the ship." Kirk stood and left faster than imaginable. He knew that she was assigned in the room two doors down from him, and he was there too quickly for his liking, but he knocked and entered her rooms. Her back was to him, and she was still putting things away.

"May I help you?" Kirk asked.

"I think I've got it. I take it you don't take fondly to the 'dead man walking' treatment you've been getting?" Skye asked.

"Not particularly. I prefer being God's gift to womankind," he retorted.

"Hm. So care to tell me your side of the story?" she asked. He hoped she wouldn't ask so soon but hopes sometimes get crushed.

"The Linnet or Queen of the planet seduced me. That and I didn't know Linnet meant Queen, I thought it was her name. She lied and tricked me. She used me."

"I see. So you got caught naked in her rooms by their king?"

"Yes."

"Must not have been enjoyable. He's a jealous hypocrite though, so I wouldn't be too worried."

"Wait, you know them?"

"I was part of the guard assigned protect the Admiral's detail that was determining if the planet was fit for Federation application. I met the Linnet, and she didn't know I spoke their language and spent the entire time speaking with her handmaids of how she wished there was a way to not join the Federation. She claimed they killed her father or someone. She was desperate. Your story makes sense to me. She would have set it up."

"So then I'm cleared?" he asked.

"No, you should know not to mix business with pleasure. That's what I'm for. I'm your conscience for a while," Skye said, she folded her duffle bag and put it atop her closet. "So you're giving me a tour?"

"How'd you guess?'

"You have to be with the Admiral or myself, a common denominator. So where to first?"

"Sickbay, as Bones is there, and I spend a good amount of time with him."

"Bones?"

"The head doctor."

"I see. Dr. McCoy right?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"It's possible," Skye replied. "Though he may have been my doctor when I was younger."

"He's not that old."

"Then I don't know," Skye said. The doors to Sickbay opened and they entered. Bones had his back to them until Kirk walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Hey Bones! Look who I brought to meet you. She's my - " Kirk was interrupted when Bones turned to look at Skye.

"Skye?" he asked.

"Hey," was her smart remark. She was shocked seeing someone from youth.

"I had no idea you joined the Federation," he said, walking over and giving her a hug.

"I did, but I don't think my parents bragged about it," Skye replied.

"It's so strange seeing little Skye in pants, you were always wearing those dresses."

"That's because Mother refused to see her little girl in pants."

"I suppose that's true, your mom was all about being feminine."

"True." Kirk looked from one to the other completely confused.

"You know each other?" Kirk asked.

"You could say that," Skye said.

"Skye was my dad's patient, and we went to school together."

"I didn't know you became a doctor."

"I did."

"And on the Enterprise. You know you don't like flying right?" Skye said.

"I had to get over it, after the divorce there wasn't anything left on Earth for me."

"Divorce? Who did you trick into marrying you?" Skye asked.

"You remember Aimee Black?"

"You married that skank? What?! I thought you knew better!" Skye said.

"I didn't, and she took me for everything."

"I'm sorry."

"I've had some time to get over it. I'm glad I'm here," Bones said.

"Good. So how do you know Kirk then?"

"Basic, we took the shuttle together. He named any and every possible way we could die in space. You wouldn't believe it. Scared to death," Kirk said.

"Sounds like you. I'm glad you got over it though. You are saving lives, and getting into that adventure you always need." Skye smiled.

"So, Skye, did you want to finish your tour?" Kirk asked, tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Oh, yes please. It was great seeing you again!" Skye yelled over her shoulder. Kirk took her around the rest of the ship, and she met the rest of the crew. Hearing his stomach growl, Kirk realized it was time to eat and led her to the mess hall. They ate in relative silence and didn't talk until Skye and he reached the door to his room.

"Come on in, I promise I won't try seduce you," Kirk said, holding his hands up.

"I suppose. Anything on your mind, Captain?" Kirk looked at her like she was reading his mind.

"What should I expect with you tailing me?"

"Fair. I'm supposed to keep you from breaking too many rules. Some rules if circumstances are right are permissible, others aren't."

"I see."

"That's good. So you and McCoy know each other."

"Yes, and why are you calling him that?"

"I don't use his first name, he was never fond of being addressed by it."

"Why? What is it?"

"Leonard."

"What? Really? I wouldn't want to be called that either. So you two were close to each other?"

"You could say that. In school we were never far from one another, then we graduated and went different ways. His girlfriend, and later ex-wife hated me and made him choose between the two of us. I wasn't chosen."

"Wow. But you two got along so well, for that happening."

"Of all the reasons to lose your best friend, it is pretty poor of an excuse, but he learned. I won't hold a grudge. He learned, and I can't give him to much grief when he has no regrets. It really got him out of his shell, so it helped him grow, and well, we'll get to know each other again," Skye said, choosing to lean against a nearby wall.

"True."

"So Captain, it's going on 21:00. I think that it's wise to turn in. But first do you have a morning routine?"

"I'm up around 05:30 when I go to the small exercise area. I shower and dress there in time for breakfast at 07:00."

"I will meet you here then at 05:45. Good night, Captain."

"Sweet dreams, Skye."

"I'm locking you in here, Kirk, so don't try to get out," Skye said

"But what if I'm afraid of the dark? Would you stay and keep me safe?" he asked, walking over and pinning her against the wall.

"Well, Kirk, you are a big boy now, so I'm sure you can keep the monsters at bay," she said.

"I didn't say monsters, but if they're here too I'll need that much more protection. Don't worry it will be worth your while, Skye." His hand moved to ghost across her cheek.

"Such a shame that I'm going to say no. I'll leave your lights on for you then." Skye slid past the opening he left when he moved his hand.

"Good night, Captain Kirk." She let the door close, and he heard the sounds of the door locks. Sighing, he got ready for bed and went to turn the lights off so he could sleep, only to discover she had indeed set the system to keep the lights on.

"Well played, Captain. Well played," Kirk muttered to himself as he lay on his bed. It was going to be a long night, he just knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Not That Easy

Summary: Skye Grey works under the elite and super secret part in the Starfleet Intelligence known as Section 31. She dedicates herself to her job, however after Skye finds herself assigned to the USS Enterprise after young James Kirk acts too foolhardy for the federation to tolerate.

Chapter 5

Skye woke to the sound of her alarm buzzing near her head. Rolling over, she saw the time and got up. Grabbing her workout uniform, she changed and left her room. Deciding to make Kirk wait just a little longer, she took a walk around the floor, and walking around a corner, she saw Bones.

"Leonard, how are you?" she asked, catching up to him.

"I slept well, yourself?" he asked, slowing down to let her catch up.

"Very well actually. I was planning on joining Captain Kirk in his morning workout, would you care to join?" Skye asked.

"I was already on my way there, but I can join you in getting Kirk. He's especially ornery after those nights he doesn't have fun," he said.

"Well, he may just be too tired for that today . . . ," Skye hinted. They turned the corner, and Kirk's room was in sight.

"What'd you do?" Bones asked.

"I'm sure you'll see when I open the door," Skye said, smiling.

"What'd you do?"

"He said couldn't sleep in the dark alone, so I programmed the system to keep his lights on all night," Skye admitted.

"So you _hacked_ into the system to allow that?" They were standing in front of Kirk's room now.

"Yes."

"Where did you go after basic again?"

"Section 31."

"Thought so. Normal Federation officers aren't taught that."

"Hey, I know you can hear me so kindly let me out!" Kirk yelled through the door.

"Well, he needs to learn a few lessons. One is to not flirt with your babysitter. And well, he said he didn't want the monsters to get him, and monsters don't come out in the light, so I did him a favor," Skye defended. "Besides, I didn't even really break that many rules."

"So how many did you break?" Bones asked.

"Just like 3 or four of your rules."

"Federation rules apply to everyone."

"In Section 31, we're given different jurisdiction. We are held to different rules and regulations, and our Mission rules allow us to do what we need to accomplish our mission, even if we have to break Federation rules to do it."

"Got it. So are you ever going to let Kirk out? His fist will get bloody if he keeps hitting the door."

"I could. I should." Skye turned to the panel beside the door and gently opened it. After repairing it, she turned and opened the door. Kirk fell out of his room. "Why, good morning, Sunshine!" Skye said.

"I think I would rather have Spock watch me after all, please. I didn't sleep last night, and I was trapped in here. I beg cruel and unusual punishment, fire her!" Kirk yelled as he stood, pointing at Skye.

"Kirk, we know that you're upset, but it was done for your own good. Well, the light thing was, locking you in your room was to keep you out of all the female officer's rooms," Skye retorted.

"I did not sleep because of you," Kirk said.

"Well, I slept like a baby, and I'm sure you know not to repeat last night's attempt," Skye said. "Besides you aren't the first male to not sleep because of me, and you certainly won't be the last."

"So, we off to the gym now?" Bones asked.

"I would say so. You coming, Kirk? If not, I mean, you can sleep in your room some more."

"Oh, no, I'm coming! You've got to be crazy thinking I'm going to let you lock me in again. I mean, locking someone up can be fun, but not the way you like to do it," he said, walking ahead of Bones and Skye. "I thought you would reprimand her more Bones. Aren't you my wingman?" he added.

"I am, and I've known her longer, so I have to take her side. Sorry," Bones replied.

"Traitor," Kirk muttered. They went down several stories, and finally entered the small work out area. Benches and free weights lined one part, and machines the opposite. Yoga mats and balls filled the center. A second room separated by a glass wall and door held the cardio machines. Kirk and Bones immediately started at the free weights. Skye began on the yoga mats, and then moved on to the ball, using a blend of yoga and Pilates in her beginning workout. Bones and Kirk switched, spotting one another on the weights, talking to each other quietly as they did.

"So you had the lights on all night?" Bones asked.

"Yes. I was lucky I have an eye mask, or I wouldn't have slept," Kirk replied. "Fourteen, fifteen. Your turn." He put the bar on the rest above his head, then he stood, and Bones took his place.

"I won't even ask why you have a mask," Bones said. "_You_ would have one, though, wouldn't you?" He laughed to himself between presses.

"You know for someone so terrible as to lock me into my room like she did, she's damn flexible. Look at her. Wait, after you finish this set, look." Kirk watched as she moved from one position to another.

"You know I've known her most my life. I'm not about to look at her as some sexual object," Bones replied.

"Shame. You're missing out," Kirk replied.

"You know you have no chance, right? She's not going to ignore her orders just to give you a chance. She cares about her job more."

"I'm sure she could always change her mind. That's fifteen," Kirk said.

"You know I can hear you both. This room isn't that big," Skye said as she made her way to some hand weights.

"Then you can cell Kirk I'm right."

"Bones is always right, Kirk."

"How do you know what we're talking about?" Kirk asked.

"I'll start with you. You were staring at me like a dog in heat," Skye said. "Then I'll add I can lip read, and well, it doesn't take a genius." Kirk let the conversation drop, and they all finished working out in silence. After preparing themselves for the day, they continued to the mess hall, where breakfast was being served. After breakfast, things went much the same as the previous day. Kirk spent some time on the bridge, but the majority of time he was in the Sickbay where Bones was. Skye followed and brought a small book to occupy her time as Kirk socialized. Lunch and dinner passed, and that night found Skye and Bones playing cards in her room, Kirk having already gone to his room for the night.

"So tell me, do you ever say yes when a male asks you for a date?" Bones asked, laying a card down.

"I'm not asked often, and no, I don't. I put work first," she said. After several moments, she lay down her own card.

"I think you should. Work isn't life, Skye. Some day you will be old and retired, and you will want someone there to be with you. You don't want to wake up to an empty bed and an emptier house because you pushed love out the door."

"Because love always works out?" Skye retorted. "I'm sure you can attest to that."

"At least I tried. I can honestly say I know how wonderful it is waking up to that one person you care most about, knowing they care just as much about you. It makes everything in the world feel right and just."

"And crushing when it doesn't work out," Skye muttered.

"I don't regret Aimee. I learned, and I was able to love and be loved, which is better than you," Bones retorted.

"I'm always working. How exactly do I have a relationship with those circumstances?"

"I recall your father choosing to come home and not spending his life going from one mission to the next like someone hiding from life."

"Hiding from life? And how dare you bring my father into this! He was there until I wanted a life he disagreed with! He was there long enough to keep me away from the family! My grandparents died, and I had to find out through the Internet two years later! What kind of man is that? I'll also have you know that I'm not hiding from life. I have no home, and this is where I have my peace. I experience life, and just because I do it this way, doesn't mean I'm hiding, I have no life on Earth, or anywhere else to speak of. I have no family and my friends, you think? They are away on missions! Don't you dare say that again! I think you should leave, Bones. I can't talk to you right now, or I'll do something I'll regret. Get out!" she yelled at him.

"I didn't use your father as an example of fatherly love, but as an example of how a Federation member can still have a family and a loving active relationship with someone else. Have a nice night, Skye," Bones said, standing and leaving.

Skye slowly stood and put the cards away. Her nose was slightly running as she fought off tears she knew wanted to run down her face. She wasn't running, she was avoiding, and she'd known it for years. She didn't want to put herself out and working allowed her to put off thinking of what she knew she was missing out on. Sighing, she lay on her bed and let Bones' words sink in. Her mind though sometimes would drift to the previous night, as she remembered the thrill that shot up her spine when Kirk had pinned her to the wall and almost touched her face.

She knew there was something just drawing her in when it came to him, something just different and alluring that she couldn't resist. He had appeared for the first time in a dream of hers last night, and they were together, just cuddling on a bed, talking. Skye didn't like her thoughts, but knew that as long as they weren't entertained, then they wouldn't put her in a place to get hurt, or change. Shaking her head, she set her alarm and went to sleep. Her dreams were once again filled with the face of James T. Kirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Not That Easy

Summary: Skye Grey works under the elite and super secret part in the Starfleet Intelligence known as Section 31. She dedicates herself to her job, however after Skye finds herself assigned to the USS Enterprise after young James Kirk acts too foolhardy for the federation to tolerate.

Chapter 6

_ Skye was walking down a hall, the only light was coming from under a door farther down on one side. She walked and the hall seemed to stretch on forever before she was able to push the door open and peer inside. Inside she saw her parents standing around a piano, and a younger Skye was sitting proudly at the bench. Pride seemed to radiate off of her father. Her mothers smile was the same it ever was, a daydreamers smile, dreaming and hoping for the future she had planned for her little girl. _

_ Skye walked into the room and looked at herself. She was wearing a green dress, and her hair was elegantly styled back with several tendrils falling delicately into her face, framing it. She remembered this event, it was the last Christmas party before she told her parents of her desire to join the Federation. It seemed as she was remembering that event the scenery shifted until she was in her room, she was younger only by a year or two but she heard their voices yelling in the background. They were arguing about her grandparents. She remembered this conversation; shed tried to tune it out then, now she listened keenly._

_ They had argued about telling her about them. Her father insisted that because his parents had taken no active role in trying to know their granddaughter they shouldnt either. Skye suddenly stopped listening and remembered bit and pieces of conversations between her parents she overheard over the years. The room shifted once again to her parents memorial. _

_ It was pouring rain and there had been difficulty in organizing everything. Things had worked themselves out and now two matching caskets lay side by side. One held an arrangement of calla lilies and red roses, her mothers two favorite flowers, her fathers held an arrangement of lilies and black eyed susans. One picture of them both was displayed before the coffins. The service was held and there had been many people, more people than Skye had anticipated her parents had known in life. She was crying as she remembered the memorial, and she was flooded with regrets. "I'm sorry I didn't become the lady you wanted me to be Mother." Skye whimpered. "I'm sorry Daddy that I walked out the door. I'm sorry." She cried._

_Around her the world seemed to shake and her name seemed to sound from everywhere around her. "Skye?" It said. It was familiar and distant sounding. ?You need to wake up. Its only a dream. You're safe." Skye closed her eyes and listened to the voice._

When she opened them the first thing she was Kirks face. His brown eyes seemed hazed over with concern.

"You alright there Skye?"

"Yes. Did I oversleep?" she asked.

?Yeah. When you didnt show up at my room I figured something was up. I came in here and heard you crying and apologizing. Want to talk about it?" He asked. "I've come to learn sometimes letting someone know whats bothering you can life more bearable. Even if you dont know them all that well ."

"I'm alright." Skye replied, moving to sit up. "It was just a dream, Im just fine."

"I don't think so. I know what goes on behind what I heard. Tell me about it?" Kirk persisted. "If you insist on not then tell someone."

"Fine, but let me brush my teeth first." Skye insisted, hoping she could organize her thoughts in that time. She rose and brushed her teeth and after finishing grabbed a pillow and sat beside Kirk. Not letting him see the betraying emotions she was feeling let alone the ones she would soon feel.

""Well lets start with the beginning. Why aren't you close with your parents?"

"We fought over my joining the Federation. I'm a third generation member. My father knew from what he experienced that he didn't want anyone seeing that, especially his little girl. Its why he worked so hard to go work as the emissary to the Vulcans. When I told them it was like their world crumbled down. Mother wanted me to pursue more feminine activities, she was raised on old money and raised me the way she had been, to do something similar only hopefully I would marry into the political ring, maybe a Senator or up and coming politician, and organize charities and the such when I wasnt having children. She was very traditional. Father wanted mother happy and for me to not join. I crushed their hopes that day. I remember what was said like yesterday. He told me to leave when he saw how destroyed Mother was. I left and didnt go back. We hardly spoke after that if we ever saw each other." Skye said

"I'm so sorry Skye." Kirk said. He leaned over and gave her a gentle hug. "I know after I met with Spock Sr. I didn't know how to feel after learning that the future had been altered and that my dad never got to see me make Captain of the Enterprise of all ships. Hearing how proud he was made me feel so much rage that that moment had been stolen from me made me want so badly to experience it, to see it." Kirk replied. Skyes shoulder fell gently against his, as she slightly leaned into his one armed hug.

"I'm sorry." Skye offered.

"We've all got something to be sorry for Skye, its working on finding something to be proud of that counts now." Kirk replied. A knock at her door made them jump apart, before Bones entered her room.

"You two didn't show up at the exercise area. I got concerned." He explained. "What happened?"

"I'm fine. Bad dreams is all. I'm sorry about last night. I was more sensitive than I should have been. I shouldn't have snapped."

"I should have treaded lighter, it only makes sense that you would be sensitive about that. I should have thought before I spoke."

"You two had a fight?" Kirk asked.

"A small one. Bones was just being concerned about me." Skye smiled.

"Whats to be concerned about?" Kirk asked.

"That's not my place to say." Bones said.

"Like I'm going to spill the beans." Skye scoffed.

"Oh you two should know that were going to be arriving in the Delta system and its main planet Desdemona today."

"Its been a while since Ive been there. Whats got us going there?"

"The leader is an ally to the leader Kirk so recently offended."

"Ah. So we wont be leaving ship will we?"

"Most likely not."

"So much for avoiding cabin fever. Skye muttered."

"What do you mean by that?" Kirk asked.

"I may be in the federation but don't think that means that I dont enjoy being out under the natural sunshine and hearing the sounds a planet makes. You know nature sounds." Skye smiled.

"Shame. Ill bring you a souvenir if you want." Bones offered.

"That's kind of you, but not necessary. Thank you." Skye replied. "Alright you two shoo so I can get ready for today and speak with Admiral Pike." Skye quickly prepared for the day and met with Admiral Pike where she confirmed the order she suspected would be in effect; effectively trapping her on board, with Kirk. She rejoined Bones and Kirk in the cafeteria. They talked about the planet and how long they speculated they would be at port. After lunch Bones was called on deck and left as part of the contingent meeting Desdemonas leadership. Kirk announced his desire to visit the work out area and Skye decided to catch up on her reading since she was stuck keeping Kirk in her line of sight.

"So, why join Sector 13? If you're doing missions like this?" Kirk asked.

"To prove something to myself, same way you worked to make Captain a year earlier than you should have." Skye said, looking over her book to him.

"So what do you in there anyway? I don't know many people from there with your ability to travel about like this."

"I'm not allowed to say, but I can tell you there are many branches within the Sector and this is one of them. My training consisted of more than learning how to protect your sorry ass." Skye said.

"My ass isn't sorry, and what did you learn to do?" he asked.

"Fight, reconnaissance, nothing special, I could take you down using one hand in a wrestling match." Skye smiled.

"I'd like to see that." Kirk said. "I don't think you could do it."

"You'll be sorely disappointed Kirk. I don't loose." Skye stood and put her book down then walked to the mat and did several brief stretches." Ready to loose?" She asked looking over at him.

"I think its you who'll loose." Kirk said walking over. They got into their starting position and Skye started the match. Kirk started aggressively, and nearly pinned her twice. She pinned him during the time following his surprise at her escaping his near perfect pin. "Two out of three." He said. This resulted once again in Skye pinning Kirk the moment his mind left the match.

"You're good but one more to decide all." He said, forming a plan. He started as he had the last two matches and when Skye's face was close enough to his so he felt her breath on his cheek he leaned over and kissed her. Skye's momentary loss of concentration let Kirk pin her. The surprise in her face at being pinned was forgotten the moment she looked up to find Kirks face once again close her hers. This time she couldn't resist the feeling of the situation as the position of their bodies came into her mind and when he kissed her the second time she was expecting it. She slowly kissed him back letting herself momentarily enjoy the sensation. Her mind started working again though and when she felt the change of his body adjusted to this new activity. She pushed at him, rolling them over, she delicately took his hands and placed them over his head.

"I didn't have you pegged as the aggressive type." He whispered, breaking the kiss, still within kissing distance.

"I play to win Kirk." Skye whispered, looking at his lips. "Three for three, by the way." She added, looking away. Kirk looked and saw that she was right.

"That is cheating." Kirk said from below her.

"Kissing me was cheating." Skye retorted, rising.

"Hey I wanted to win, and I had you on me, can you blame a guy?"

"I can laugh at you because it blew up in your face. "Skye dusted the imaginary dust off of her pants and went over to her vacated seat and began reading again as though nothing had happened. "When you're done pining your loss let me know, I'm ready for lunch." She said nonchalantly from behind the book.

_*_*_*_*

Hey guys!

Im soo sorry this took so long to post, but Im one of those over achieving college students who take summer classes that take up all my time. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Ill try and get a couple more up in the next week or so. I had to fix a few things I made so we are back on track now.

Thanks for reviewing and please dont stop!

-That Fire Inside


	7. Chapter 7

Not that Easy

Summary: Skye Grey works under the elite and super secret part in the Starfleet Intelligence known as Section 31. She dedicates herself to her job, however after Skye finds herself assigned to the USS Enterprise after young James Kirk acts too foolhardy for the federation to tolerate.

Chapter 7

They stayed in the workout center until Bones came in and found them. Together, Skye and he were able to convince Kirk to join them for dinner, as he had seemingly lost his appetite. Sitting down, Kirk made a point of not sitting near Skye and sat beside Bones, who as normal sat across from Skye. Bones gave her his well talk about this later look and began talking about what had happened.

"I never realized how green and lush a place could be. " he commented.

"The natural springs here are amazing, too. They were my favorite part of my last visit, Skye admitted. I stayed in them so long once, I thought Id never get rid of the wrinkles." She laughed.

"I didn't get to see the springs, but the forests aren't half bad," Kirk admitted. "At least from a distance," he muttered.

"So why were you were there last time then?" Bones asked.

"I cant tell you all the details for another five Earth years, but long story short, I was acting as a bodyguard," she said.

"I see. So what did you do today?"

"Read, and taught Kirk how to wrestle. He really cant. I think that means at the Sector, they definitely train better." Skye smirked.

"I wouldn't say that. I don't want to start a rivalry." Bones smiled. They continued talking for a long time, until the mess hall was empty, and they were told to leave. The three went to Skye's room to talk, and finally Bones stood and left. He was joining the emissary again the next day and would see them in time for dinner. When the door slid shut, Kirk turned to look at her.

"I want to talk," Skye said." And you aren't talking much right now."

"What about?" Kirk asked.

"Earlier."

"I knew it would distract you if I did that. I wanted to win."

"One kiss would have done the trick, and you know it."

"I wanted to make sure. Besides, you didn't seem to object. I figured we could fill some sort of mutual need."

"That isn't true, and I can't believe you'd say that. But I think I am going to speak with Admiral Pike tomorrow, and see if someone of the masculine variety can do this job. You won't take this seriously otherwise," Skye said, standing.

"You don't need to do that. It won't happen again. I will take you seriously, I swear," Kirk replied. "You want me to admit why I did it, or you'll leave. Is that it?" he asked.

"Hardly. All I said was I wanted to talk about it. I didn't say anything further," Skye said.

"Why did you wan't to talk about it?"

"Its not smart that we do that again. I take my job seriously and that was not professional of me," Skye said, looking at him.

"I can promise you that no one will know about this. As for it not happening again, I make no promises. I enjoyed it and would have no problem repeating the experience," Kirk said.

"It won't happen again. I will make a point of not doing that, especially because if I were to have that reputation there would be no benefit. I would have ill-repute tarnishing my name and would not have the responsibility I currently enjoy with regards to my missions, Skye added.

"I'm sure nothing bad would happen, especially because no one would know," Kirk replied.

"I think you know that I am hardly the type to even think about doing something like that," Skye retorted.

"You aren't. That much anyone could tell. What if I offered you more than a that, though?" Kirk asked, taking her hand.

"I'd have to say no, and you know that," Skye replied, standing." Besides, you really aren't a one-woman kind of man."

"I think I could be, with the right woman," Kirk replied.

"I value my job, James, and I have a reputation to uphold. I think you should go. We have to wake up early tomorrow," Skye said.

"We do not. Tell me then, right now, that you honestly didn't enjoy the kiss as much as I did, and you don't want to do anything about it. And mean it," Kirk challenged, standing.

"The kiss I won't deny, but I don't want to do anything about it," Skye said. "Please leave now. We have an early day."

"Bullshit," Kirk said. He walked over to her and leaned toward her. Skye looked up at Kirk and froze as he slowly got closer to her. Gently, he took her arms and pulled her until no space was between them, then kissed her slowly. Skye felt her knees weaken, but refused to let him know. She slowly pulled back from him, regret filling every bone of her body.

"I can't, James, and you know it," Skye whispered.

"You want to though. But I won't bring it up again. Just remember that feeling, and think about it," Kirk whispered back, slowly caressing her lips with his thumb. He pulled back and left. Skye stood there, letting what had happened sink in, as she relished in the feeling of his lips against hers. She finally went to sleep after tossing and turning for several hours.

* * *

The lights started to brighten to signal the beginning of a new day aboard the Enterprise, and Skye was sitting at her desk staring at a picture when it started. She smiled to herself and stood. She had been dressed for a while now, as she had woken hours ago. Exiting her room, she walked to the mess hall, knowing that the Admiral liked his breakfast early in the morning, undisturbed by everyone else. She filled her plate and sat across from him.

"Good morning, Skye. What has you up this early? Getting time away from Kirk?" he asked over his coffee mug.

"Partially. Sir, I was hoping you would allow me to trade places with one of the crew and participate in the discussions today," Skye replied.

"Why are you asking? You aren't the type to ask to be away from your mission, even if the objective was undesirable," he replied.

"Kirk is unlike anyone I have had the _pleasure_ of working with, sir. I believe he will be fine here under someone else's eyes for the day, someone more masculine. I need the time to separate myself from him, Sir. Today would allow me to refocus myself on my mission objective, by seeing the damage that needs to be repaired."

"You don't need to give reasons, Skye. Of course you can. I will have Lieutenant Mahoney with him today," Admiral Pike replied. "Go inform Commander Spock you will be joining us, and be prepared to leave in the hour." Skye stood and saluted.

"Thank you, sir," she called over her shoulder. Pike shook his head and resumed his breakfast, wondering what happened between the two.

* * *

Skye found Spock in the council room of the ship, going over the previous days meetings and planning that days meeting. He raised his head when he saw Skye walk in.

"I will be joining today's meetings in place of Mahoney, who will be taking my place with the Captain," Skye said.

"I see. Sit then, and I will update you as to yesterdays meetings and today's objectives," Spock replied, getting to business. That was always something Skye loved about Spock - he was always business first. Whatever he thought her reasons were for doing what she did, he knew they were emotional and of no consequence. So long as she would not detract from the meeting, he did not care, just as long as they had a whole team there.

"Yesterday, we discussed the events of our last visit and have worked to repair the damage. The Queens actions, and the populations subsequent reaction, brought a state of near civil war. We are to strive to convince the King that joining the Federation is still wise, and if he does, he will have our support not only in his claims as King, but in military might and medically," Spock said.

"What of the Queens rebellions? Are they of much consequence?" Skye asked.

"Hardly. This entire planet is of the Patriarchal persuasion, so the Queens actions were little more than disrespect towards the King. The resulting rebellion ironically is more a result of our quasi-equal status of men and women in our society."

"Quasi?"

"Yes. No one is truly ever equal, for there will always be voices claiming inequality," Spock replied. "You should already know this, being one of the only women in Sector 31." He moved on to the days objectives and briefed her and informed her she would be with Admiral Pike as part of his guard. The Admiral would be dealing with the politics. Skye would be there should some attempt be made on his life, purely as a bodyguard. She was fine with that, as it required no amount of thought, just action or inaction, and a great deal of keen observation.

They left in time to catch Kirk making his way to her rooms. He saw her with Spock and gave them a look.

"I didn't know you traded in Uhura. She wont be happy." Kirk laughed.

"Did you not know? Curious. Captain Grey is joining us today. Lieutenant Mahoney is temporarily assigned to you instead," Spock replied. He made a mental note of this and looked at Skye, her face was slightly paler than it had been moments ago.

"Captain Grey, may I have a moment? You have fifteen minutes before you are needed at the docking bay. I will escort you there," Kirk said, giving Skye a pointed look.

"Certainly, Captain Kirk. I won't be late, Spock. Don't worry." Skye smiled reassuringly at him.

"I will see you there." Spock continued to walk down the hall.

"Skye, whats up?" Kirk asked, pulling her to a private alcove.

"What do you mean?"

"When did you get assigned away from me? Why are you doing this?"

"I can't think around you, Kirk. I have never been more compromised on a mission than I have been with you, and I need a spot of normalcy," she replied. "I asked Admiral Pike to allow me to join today, everything will be normal tonight." Kirk took a moment to look at her. Her eyes were red with dark shadows under them. She hadn't slept last night.

"You didn't sleep last night," he said.

"Obviously."

"You were thinking about it?"

"I was, but I wont tell you anything until I have decided, Kirk," Skye replied.

"Alright, just please let me know when you do. I deserve that at least."

"You hardly deserve anything. You lucked out when I decided to kiss you back. You had no way of knowing how much I might be attracted to you until then. You made me lose my resolve, and now I have to find it," Skye said quickly. "I need to go. Don't walk me there please. I don't want to see you until I look for you myself." She left before Kirk could reply.

He looked after her in shocked silence for several long moments. Bones looked at him from his position across the hall. He had been there long enough to hear only Skyes parting words.

"Kirk, what'd you do?" he asked.

"I think you heard enough to guess," Kirk replied.

"Well, I think you should give her some space. Shes in uncharted water. She never has been the romantic type. Shes hardly even the relationship type. I can't ever really recall her having been in one, even in junior high. Doesn't mean she didn't mess around, just that shes not the lingering type. You're getting her to linger before you even kiss. You're playing a game she doesn't know the rules to. But don't worry, you haven't blown anything yet," Bones said.

"How do you figure that?"

"She and I are good friends, and we know each other well. We get each other. Shes the little sister I didn't get to have, and I'm the big brother. Don't worry, things will work out. Just give her time," Bones said.

"Giving her space is good, and crowding her won't do you any favors. Now I'm going to be late. Have fun with Mahoney!" Bones called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for still taking the time to read this. Summer is always fun but hectic. This chapter is dedicated to Pink Tribal Chick for being such the huge help that she's been so far. please review if you feel so moved otherwise look for the next chapter sometime soon!

That Fire Inside


End file.
